We Are the Challengers (Plus Ultra!)
by authorwannabe101
Summary: What if Daiya no Ace took place in the Boku no Hero Academia universe, quirks and all? In which Eijun is part lion, the Kominato brothers are literal roses, Furuya bursting into flame isn't just an aura, and more. Companion verse to "strike the match (let it all burn)" and "nothing but ashes (blow them all away)".
1. Scruff

**Hi everyone! This will be a collection of short stories and drabbles for my DNA Boku no Hero Academia Quirk AU. You can find the master list of quirks, as well as a few notes and minor events related to each, on my tumblr blog queenofmoons67 - post/176312115947/if-daiya-no-ace-characters-had-quirks.**

 **The basis for this collection is "what if Daiya no Ace took place in the Boku no Hero Academia universe, quirks and all". It came into creation because of a random thought - 'what if Todoroki Raichi and Todoroki Shouto were related' - and with the help of bookdancerfics, who kindly allowed me to bounce ideas off of them. At the moment, I've only created quirks for main Act I characters (mostly because I have yet to finish reading Act II).**

 **Please note: as far as I know / can remember (I'm only watching BNHA anime right now), they never state what happens in regular sports. So Seido and everyone else in DNA play regular, quirkless baseball - the use of a quirk is grounds for immediate suspension, even if it is a body feature (for instance, a tail for balance).**

 **This particular chapter came about because a friend sent me pictures of cats carrying their kittens and cubs by the scruff (aka "scruffing") and I immediately thought of this AU.**

 **I do not own Daiya no Ace or Boku no Hero Academia.**

 **Chapter One: Scruff**

 **Quirks: Miyuki, quirkless; Eijun, lion with the tendencies of a house cat; Kuramochi, camo cheetah; Miyauchi, bull; Masuko, empathetic connection; Kataoka, Doberman; Kominato Ryo, rose**

 **WARNING: non-sexual non-con. There's another warning before the section it happens in.**

* * *

The first time it happened, Miyuki thought nothing of it. Everyone had once again invaded his bedroom and Kuramochi had Sawamura trapped in one of his wrestling moves. Suddenly, the relief pitcher's struggling accidentally put more pressure on the back of his neck. Two things happened almost simultaneously: Sawamura went limp and Kuramochi released the hold.

"Cub?" the shortstop asked.

There was no response, and Miyuki fidgeted. He didn't want to let his worry show - his teammates would never let him live it down - but there was always a chance something -

"Sawamura," Kuramochi called, reaching down to poke the pitcher between the eyes.

Their kouhai went cross-eyed to track the finger. A second passed, then those same eyes went wide, Sawamura leapt to his feet unsteadily, and the bedroom door slammed closed behind a hasty exit.

Miyuki stood to go after him - he couldn't leave a pitcher upset and alone, after all - but Kuramochi put an arm out to stop him.

"I'll go," the shortstop said. "It was partially my fault, anyway."

* * *

 **WARNING: non-sexual non-con happens in this section**

The second time, it was entirely Miyuki's fault. Sawamura had already been running for an hour, in the dark of night, when to top it off it started to rain. Cursing under his breath, the catcher slipped his shoes on and jogged out to fetch him.

When he reached the field, he called, "Bakamura! Come here!"

Panting but beaming, the pitcher dashed over to him. "Miyuki! Have you come to run with me?"

"No, you idiot. Have you even realised it's raining? Doesn't your cat side have something to say about that?" If Kuramochi was here, he'd be positively caterwauling about the wet.

But Sawamura just looked bewildered. "No…? Lions may not swim for fun, but they don't mind the water." His ears and tail flicked at the same time, shaking off rain drops.

Miyuki stiffened. His pitcher was soaked, and the team couldn't afford for him to get sick. Mind made up, he reached for the easiest and surest grip on his shorter kouhai - the back of the neck. The instant he applied pressure, Sawamura went completely still. He didn't even say a word, just looked at Miyuki with wide eyes. Definitely weird, and definitely familiar. But if it triggered a similar response when he let go… "Don't run," he ordered as he released him.

The change from quiet and limp to normal behaviour was instantaneous. Sawamura stumbled back and huffed, "What are you doing?! You're not my father, you can't just… just… scruff me like that! And especially not in public!"

Miyuki looked around at the empty, rain-drenched field. It certainly wasn't 'public' right now. But - "Scruff?" he asked.

"Scruff! Grab the back of the neck! Easy way to discipline cubs, -"

Sawamura opened his mouth to say more, but it never passed his lips. The instant Miyuki heard 'easy way to discipline cubs', his mind translated it into 'perfect way to get Sawamura out of the rain, into dry clothes, and avoid getting sick'. His hand closed back around his pitcher's neck in a vice grip. Once again, Sawamura went limp. From there, it was easy enough to guide him back to his room.

Masuko was fast asleep when they arrived, but Kuramochi immediately leapt to his feet when he saw them. "You-!" he exclaimed, ears flat on his head and tail lashing in surprise.

"Yo," Miyuki offered. "Can you help me dry off Sawamura? The idiot was running in the rain again."

The shortstop spluttered, wide-eyed, but ultimately grabbed a towel and change of clothes for their kouhai. Upon reaching them, he closed a hand around Miyuki's forearm. "Let go slowly, and let me handle it," he warned, fangs flashing and a growl rumbling in his throat.

Miyuki nodded, and did as Kuramochi asked. After all, they were both part of the big cat quirk family. If anyone in Seido had experience with 'scruffing', it would be the shortstop.

The instant Miyuki let go, Kuramochi let out a churring sound that only grew louder as Sawamura started up a growl of his own. "Relax," the shortest of them said, pulling in their kouhai for a head nuzzle - something the catcher had seen them do before, though usually in calmer circumstances. "Miyuki was an idiot and didn't understand."

Miyuki held out the towel when Kuramochi gestured for it, but otherwise satisfied himself with watching. He had a feeling this 'scruffing' was more serious than he'd thought.

"Look," Sawamura growled. "Scruffing is typically reserved as the right of parents! Sometimes older siblings will do it too, but here at Seido, that just means Cheetah-senpai and Aniki for me." He took a deep breath, then grabbed the towel from Kuramochi and started drying himself off.

The shortstop added, "A lot of it is tradition, Miyuki, but also the effect on the cub. It's one of a cat's most vulnerable spots, and it can make us lethargic and sluggish. So unless you're the parents, siblings, or have been informed of your induction into a pride, you just don't do it. Ok?"

"I understand."

Sawamura squawked, "You do?!"

Miyuki rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, Bakamura, I do. Unless you inform me of my 'induction into your pride', I won't do it again. However. If you're a danger to yourself or this team, I won't hesitate to ask either Kuramochi or Kominato-senpai to scruff you in my stead. Understood?"

Sawamura nodded furiously, then even more when Kuramochi added, "And we won't hesitate."

Miyuki chuckled, then edged to the door. He slipped out right as the shortstop noticed, and darted down the hall to his own room to the sound of an angry yowl.

* * *

Miyuki never asked if Kuramochi had ever been scruffed. He knew he wouldn't walk out of the room alive.

* * *

Sawamura had once again made the bullpen his personal backyard during a game, and from what Miyuki could see from behind the plate, he was so fired up most of them nearly missed Miyauchi's mitt entirely. As he watched, the other catcher stood up and jogged towards the relief pitcher. Probably fed up and trying to talk him down.

Miyuki turned his attention fully back to the field, and proceeded to almost choke as he watched Kuramochi sprint off the field in the middle of the inning! While yelling Miyauchi's name, no less!

"Time!" he requested of the umpire, shooting up and spinning on his heel to check for the go ahead.

The umpire stared at him incredulously - an expression matched by the current batter - but granted it.

Miyuki turned back around and sprinted after the shortstop. He nearly froze at the sight of pink hair ahead of him, but pushed on. By the time he reached the group, it had grown from just Sawamura and Miyauchi to also Kuramochi, the elder Kominato, himself, and Kataoka-kantoku.

The relief pitcher had a blush painting his cheeks red as he muttered, "Cheetah-senpai, Aniki, this is completely unnecessary."

Kuramochi and Ryo-san both had looks that clearly stated the intervention was completely necessary. Quite frankly, Miyuki would hope so, considering they abandoned the field during a game.

And then there was Kataoka-kantoku, who just looked furious. "Kuramochi, Kominato, if you don't give me a good reason for this behaviour immediately, I will replace you with Kusunoki and Kominato, with zero plans to give you your starting positions back."

"It's my fault, Shogun!" Sawamura blurted. "Muscle-senpai almost, uh…" He glanced at the ground, blush somehow deepening. Then he mumbled something Miyuki couldn't make out.

Kuramochi sighed, and said, "Kantoku, Miyauchi-senpai almost scruffed Sawamura. Entirely on accident, I'm sure, but if it had happened, we would have been down a pitcher for the rest of the game because he would be too lethargic to play. With Tanba still injured…"

If this had been a shounen manga, it would have been one of those panels where it's just a picture with the word "SILENCE" across it.

"I almost what?" Miyauchi asked, confused.

"You almost grabbed the back of my neck…" Sawamura murmured, still blushing, but thankfully no longer examining the ground. "It… uh… it's the equivalent of a calming drug, I guess? For cat quirks, I mean. So what you wanted to accomplish, but times… uh…"

"Twenty," Ryo-san said frankly. "Hence why Youichi and I rushed over here. As he said, with Tanba still injured, the last thing Seido needs is to be another pitcher down because a catcher made an honest mistake."

By this point, Miyauchi was blushing as hard as Sawamura, which Miyuki found absolutely hilarious. He let out a cackle, then said, "So now that everyone knows not to grab our cats by the back of the neck -"

"OI!" Kuramochi spluttered.

"- Kantoku, can we get back to the game?"

Kataoka eyed them all. Kuramochi was still glaring at Miyuki for his remark, but the starting catcher and the elder Kominato stared back at their coach evenly. They were ready to play. Blushes still decorated the faces of Sawamura and Miyauchi, but since they weren't going on the field immediately, it didn't really matter.

"Go."

Grinning, Miyuki jogged back to home plate. "Sorry 'bout that," he told the ump and batter. "Seido just almost had a catastrophe, but we're all good now!"

* * *

It started, like a lot of things did, with Sawamura Eijun being an idiot. Miyuki knew from Kuramochi that their kouhai had been up late recently doing homework, which meant he also knew that the pitcher asking for yet another twenty extra practice pitches was a Bad Idea.

"You're exhausted," he stated. "And you and I both know you'll be up late again. The sooner you start studying, the sooner you can go to bed. So go clean up, get dinner, and do what you have to. But you're not pitching any more tonight."

With that said, Miyuki left to put away equipment. He thought he could trust his pitcher to not be too much of an idiot, but at the same time… Sighing, he detoured to check the bullpen on his way to dinner. The sight made him freeze.

For one, Sawamura was officially Bakamura for the next week, at the very least, for continuing to pitch. For another, Kuramochi had apparently gone looking for his roommate and not been happy about what he found. The shortstop had a hand gripped tight around the back of Sawamura's neck.

"Resorting to scruffing, are we?" Miyuki asked.

"For this idiot? Yes," Kuramochi grumbled. "It'll make him drowsy after, too, so hopefully he'll go to bed after dinner."

The catcher nodded, and followed the two other players out of the bullpen. "I'll get it for you," he offered.

"What?" Kuramochi asked, face twisting in confusion.

"Dinner for the two of you. It doesn't hurt to be nice once and awhile, especially when it involves one of your three pitchers."

The shortstop regarded him silently for a moment, but eventually nodded. "Thank you. We'll be in our room."

Miyuki shrugged in response - it really didn't matter much to him - and headed in the direction of the dining hall.

When he eventually arrived with the food, Masuko opened the door with a smile. Miyuki quickly discovered the reason why when he entered the room: Sawamura and Kuramochi had curled up together in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. They weren't touching, but they were close enough to share body heat. Pride members, Sawamura had eventually explained, were like family. He had gained three brothers when he came to Seido in Kuramochi and the Kominato brothers, and the cats especially always took full advantage of it. They were, after all, social creatures. Lions had their prides, and male cheetahs had their coalitions.

"I'll just leave the food here," Miyuki said, and set it down on a desk. Pulling his phone out, he snapped a photo. It never hurt to have blackmail material, and if anyone ever suspected he had it for other reasons… well, it's not like they had any proof. Smirking, Miyuki left the room to the two happy cats.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. Wilting

**Hi everyone! I finally wrote out that 'Kawakami waters Haruichi' scene I've been wanting to do. If you haven't read the master list of quirks, all you need to know is: Haruichi has a rose quirk in which his hair is his petals, and Kawakami can make it rain from his fingertips. Also, the use of a quirk during a game is known as Quirk Abuse and calls for immediate suspension.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Haruichi breathed deeply, trying not to pant. It was the hottest day of summer, and the eighth inning had gone on longer than usual as Kaneda gave up three runs while struggling to get the final two outs.

Normally, Haruichi was fine; his rose quirk flourished in the sun. But this heat drained him instead, and he could feel his entire body wilting in unison with his petals.

Kataoka-kontuku stepped out of the dugout to signal a timeout. Taking advantage of the break, Haruichi raised his mitt and coughed into it, grimacing at the dirty, dead leaf taste in the back of his mouth. He could probably last the rest of the game as long as they didn't go into extra innings, but it would be close. Still, he -

A hand clapped down on his shoulder. Haruichi startled and looked up.

"Kawakami-san? What are you doing here?"

The relief pitcher smiled reassuringly. "The coach sent me in to relieve Kaneda. We only have a one run lead, so he wants me to wrap it up."

Haruichi nodded, then frowned. "Wait, but aren't you starting tomorrow? Why -"

"Kataoka-kontoku also noticed you seemed to be struggling with the heat."

The second baseman blinked in surprise. He thought he'd been hiding it, but then again, it was practically impossible to hide anything from their coach. But what did that have to do with sending in Kawakami?

The pitcher raised his hand, a blush lighting his cheeks. "If you want, I can…" He wiggled his fingers.

Haruichi tilted his head in confusion, but then realization hit him. That's right! Kawakami's quirk was -

"Coach wants you to water me?" His cheeks burned, and he would bet his aniki's mitt that his blush, though green with chlorophyll, was even brighter than Kawakami's.

The pitcher nodded, then looked over his shoulder. Haruichi followed his gaze to an impatient looking ump, crowd, and batter.

"S-sure," he stuttered. There was no point in saying no. Kawakami was there, and water would perk him up. Being alert would help guarantee he'd get the out if the call came to him. It even avoided the Quirk Abuse rule, as watering a flower quirk qualified as a medical issue. It was strategically sound.

"Sure, just do it quickly."

Kawakami nodded, water already sprouting from his fingertips. Haruichi ducked his head: hiding his blush from any onlookers, blocking said onlookers from his own view, and making Kawakami's job easier.

He felt the rain hit his petals, soft and pattering, and slip down to his roots. Unlike a simple drink of water, this way revitalized his quirk and, as such, Haruichi himself. Still, he only let it go on for about ten seconds before he straightened up.

"Thank you," he murmured. "Now let's get back to the game."

Kawakami took a moment to study him, but nodded. He trotted up to the mound, calling out eagerly to the other infielders and bowing in apology to the umpire for the wait.

Haruichi breathed deeply, settling himself in place. He made eye contact with Kuramochi - who, thankfully, looked completely understanding, though he wasn't one to make fun of other people's quirks - and turned his attention entirely to the batter. There were runners on first and third, but -

"One out!" he called.

* * *

 **I would like it known that my autocorrect changed "Kataoka" to "Karaoke".**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	3. Noogie

**Summary: In which Jun finds out noogies aren't exactly noogies for cats—they're head rubs.**

 **Quirks to know for this chapter: Eijun (partial lion), Kuramochi (partial cheetah and camouflage), Jun (voice projection)**

 **I do not own _Daiya no Ace_.**

* * *

Sawamura had managed, yet again, to spoil a new manga volume for Jun. Now the outfielder just sat at his desk, staring up at the loudmouth pitcher. Sawamura rubbed his hand over the back of his head, tail drooping slightly and smiling only slightly. There was a flash of fang that was, typically, meant as a warning from cat quirks, but Jun knew that was just by accident. No, right now Sawamura was too sheepishly apologetic to think about any cat quirk protocol—though Jun himself only knew some because of shoujo manga, Kuramochi, and Sawamura himself.

"They kiss…" Jun said. "They— Sawamura, _why_! We've been waiting more than a hundred chapters for this, and you not only let it slip that it finally happened, but that _she_ kissed _him?_ "

"Hehe…" The lion's hand twitched, and Jun would bet every shoujo manga he owned that if he'd had any more cat blood in him, Sawamura would have just licked his hand and drawn it over his ear. As it was, the lion's head tilted and his eyes darted to the side.

"Sawamura," Jun groaned.

"I really am sorry, Spitz-senpai…"

Jun jumped out of his chair and wrapped an arm around his kouhai's shoulders.

"For the spoiler!" Jun pushed Sawamura down a bit to get a better angle. "And the nickname!" His fist came up and ground into Sawamura's head. A nice, hard noogie should communicate his feelings just fine, and— Jun blinked down at the lion. Had he just—? Sawamura pushed his head up into Jun's fist, and a loud purr rumbled from his chest.

"Sawamura…" Jun said slowly. He brought his fist to a stop and rested it on the lion's head. "What are you…?" A cackle came from the doorway, and the outfielder looked up into the eyes of the shortstop. "Kuramochi?"

The cheetah cackled again. "Noogies aren't consequences for us cats, Jun-senpai! They're head rubs!"

Jun gaped at Kuramochi, then looked down at Sawamura. The lion's golden eyes shone up at him even as his purr deepened. _Head rub_ , the cheetah had said. Well, that certainly explained why Sawamura had the reaction he did. Jun released his youngest kouhai and turned to the older.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You're a second year; this is a third year classroom."

Kuramochi gestured for a moment with one hand, unable to do much more than that as he was bent over his knees and trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"You ok, Mochi-senpai?" Sawamura asked, purr stopping with no head rub to encourage it.

"N-no, Bakamura," Kuramochi giggled. "Oh, man, Jun-senpai, your face was hilarious! But," he straightened and coughed into his fist. "But, I'm here cause I ran into Kanemaru while _he_ was looking for Sawamura. I got recruited to look for him, and figured he might be here since he got that manga yesterday."

"Oh, right," Sawamura mumbled. He twisted his fingers together, and Jun sighed. Honestly.

"I forgive you, Bakamura. Just don't spoil anything that big again, ok?" Sawamura lit up like the Tokyo Tower.

"I won't let you down!"

The bell warning for next period rang. Kuramochi grabbed onto his roommate's sleeve and started hauling him down the hallway.

"Bye, Jun-senpai!" the shortstop hollered.

"Bye, Spitz-senpai!" the pitcher echoed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jun grumbled. He offered a half-hearted kick to his desk and grabbed for the manga. His hand hit an empty desk. He blinked at it for a moment, then bolted down the hallway.

Uncaring of how his quirk might affect other students, he turned it up to full volume to yell, "Sawamura, get back here! You never gave me the manga!"

Class would just have to wait.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**

 **If you're interested in a longer story set in this verse, please check out my story "strike the match (let it all burn)" - it's almost 9k of Eijun, Furuya, Haruichi, and Raichi being held hostage, and the reactions of those around them.**

 **You can also find me on Tumblr at queenofmoons67 to chat about my writing, fandoms, or to submit a fic request! My asks are open. :D**


	4. Traditions

**Summary: "The Sawamura family had never been traditional, despite their best attempts" - with the one exception of Eijun's grandfather.**

 **Quirks to know for this chapter: Eijun (partial lion), Sawamura Eitoku (partial lion), Wakana (radar)**

* * *

The Sawamura family had never been traditional, despite their best attempts. If there were ever any doubts about that, they disappeared the day Eijun's father, a lion, married his mother, a mere housecat, and had Eijun himself. His grandfather tried to cover it up, pressing lessons of the lion's manners on him. It had no effect. While the lessons stuck, the one that stuck the most was that the lion is, above all else, king. And kings don't follow the rules when there's a better option.

For Eijun, this showed the most in how he first started playing baseball. As a sport that required no tails, people with animal quirks often decided not to play.

"A gentleman," his grandfather had proclaimed rule number four, "never hides his tail. It is always groomed and held aloft."*

There was that, but there was also just the discomfort of stuffing your tail down one pant leg. It was as if Eijun tied one arm behind his back whenever he stepped on the field. His tail was still there, of course, but not being able to use it had been the biggest adjustment to baseball.

Between that and rule number four, Eijun's grandfather had done his best to forbid him from playing.

It hadn't worked.

Eijun just snuck out with the help of Wakana, her radar quirk alerting them to any adults in the area. The only thing Eijun knew was that baseball was addicting, and he would do anything to keep pitching: even give up his tail.

* * *

It wasn't long after starting baseball that Eijun realised none of his teammates seemed to have traditions regarding their quirks. When his curiosity got the best of him and he finally asked Wakana, she just looked at him with a single eyebrow raised.

"Ei-chan, you know lions are some of the only quirks with traditions, right? And big cats in general."

Eijun shook his head; he hadn't known this. Somehow, his grandfather had managed to skip a history lesson while impressing manners on him.

"It's because there are so many of you," Wakana explained. "Canines are the same. Also, while most quirks _are_ passed down through generations, felines and canines are some of the quirks that generally stay the same. Combined with your large numbers and the instincts that accompany your quirks, you formed traditions." Her lips quirked up. "Or at least, that's what my mom says! When she found out I was friends with you she gave me an entire lesson."

"Friends?" Eijun bristled. "Wakana, you're _pride_!"

Wakana's mouth dropped open and for the first time in their thirteen years, Eijun saw her cry.

It took Wakana blubbering about not even being a big cat for Eijun to remember rule number two: prides are made of lions and, on occasion and if they're lucky, other cats. Considering his father had _married_ a house cat and there were no other cat families in town, Eijun had tucked this rule into the 'unimportant' part of his brain and promptly forgotten it. Wrapping Wakana tightly in a hug, he resolved to, if not forget it, ignore it forever. Clearly it wasn't meant to be followed.

* * *

 **"Traditions" Omake - "The Kings (of the Forest)"**

* * *

Eijun gritted his teeth as he stared up at Chris-senpai. His head hurt from whacking it on the floor, he knelt into the dogeza so quickly. Still, though…

"But I still want to beg you!"

His grandfather would be ashamed of him, bowing his head to someone with almost zero consideration. Teachers were one thing. Other students were something else entirely, and lions…

'We're the kings,' his grandfather always said. 'We don't bow to just anyone.'

And yet—

"Can you… teach me to play baseball?"

And yet, Chris-senpai clearly wasn't just anyone.

* * *

 ***For those wondering, yes, this is very much a flipped "Blue Exorcist" reference. :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review! Also, gentle reminder that you can find me on tumblr at queenofmoons67.**


	5. Boxes

**Summary: Cats love boxes... so do people with cat quirks.**

 **Quirks to know: Eijun (partial lion), Kuramochi (cheetah and camouflage), Masuko (empathetic connection)**

* * *

Masuko knew. The instant he saw Sawamura Eijun's cat ears and lion tail, he knew—his room was about to become cat heaven. Kuramochi had done his best, but their previous roommate had been a fully transformed bloodhound. Boxes smelling entirely of _cat_ hadn't lasted long. But now Masuko was outnumbered, two big cats to one empathy quirk. He might as well give in.

It only took two days before a large shipping box appeared. It sat at the end of Sawamura's bed, stuffed full of items his parents had sent him. A day later, the box was empty but still there. Masuko knew it wasn't leaving any time soon.

After that, boxes began to take over their room—at first, only on Sawamura's side. Then it was like Kuramochi finally realised what was happening, and then his side—and, consequently, Masuko's—began growing boxes as well.

It still took a whole week and a long, tiring day before Masuko finally stumbled upon the boxes actually being used. Sawamura was curled up at the bottom of the shipping box, a blanket underneath him and his tail tucked under his nose. In the box right next to him—more of a large basket, really—Kuramochi had managed to squeeze himself in, his knees drawn up to his chest, back against the storage box, and tail wrapped around his waist. They were both fast asleep and snoring.

Masuko smiled. Weaving his way through the boxes, he paused only to grab his own pillow and blanket. He set them on the floor next to his kouhais' boxes. Sitting down next to them, he pulled out his latest book and settled in. He'd wake them in an hour for dinner.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please** **review!**

 **Also, gentle reminder that you can find both me and the master list for this AU on Tumblr at queenofmoons67.**


	6. Fireball

**Summary: The umpire coughed, looked back at Furuya, and called, "Furuya Satoru, tossed! Quirk abuse!"**

 **Quirks to Know: Furuya (bonfire)**

* * *

Furuya's quirk wasn't an issue at first. His emotional outbursts happened off the field, which meant there was no quirk abuse, intentional or otherwise, occurring.

That didn't last long.

During a practice game with an out of town team, one of the audience members called out an unusually loud comment regarding Kataoka's coaching, resulting in Furuya bursting into full flame. Unfortunately, he'd been in the middle of pitching at the time. Fortunately, both Miyuki and the umpire managed to dodge the fireball coming their way at over ninety miles per hour, turning to look at it incredulously as it struck the metal fence behind them and stayed there, burning itself out.

The umpire coughed, looked back at Furuya, and called, "Furuya Satoru, tossed! Quirk abuse!"

The next time it happened, it didn't even take a fireball for Furuya to be tossed—just a full, blazing bonfire of a pitcher.

It took awhile, but by the time summer rolled around, Rei had somehow managed to get a pass for him: Furuya Satoru, uncontrollable fire quirk; two minute break granted up to two times per game.

Until that happened, Furuya got a lot of practice with both emotional control and with being tossed from the game entirely.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
